I Dreamed a Dream
by narugirl2003
Summary: This is a song fic on Hermione's reaction to what Harry said in Don't Stand so Close to Me. You need to read that fic before this one or you won't have a flip on what's going on in this one. Listen to I Dreamed a Dream from Les Miserables while reading.


I Dreamed a Dream

Author's Note: This is Hermione's reaction to what happened in Don't Stand So Close to Me. Please read that one before this one or you won't have a flip on what's going on. Listen to the song I Dreamed a Dream from Les Miserables while reading.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hermione walked by the Black Lake alone replaying the events in her mind.

"_I get it. You're in love with Hermione aren't you? You are ditching me for the bushy haired, brown eyed bookworm that keeps on annoying my brother to death!"_

"_What if I am? What are you going to do about that?"_

This was something she wanted to hear ever since their third year. How much she loved him and time and time again she watched him go to another girl never looking in her direction until she and Ron got into an argument needing a shoulder to cry on.

_**There was a time when men were kind,  
And their voices were soft,  
And their words inviting.**_

There was a time when she and Harry had fun together. They had many more adventures than some ordinary friends do. She got along better with Harry than she did with anyone else. When she was with him alone, she felt as if she was at home with her family. He was always there to fight for her when people called her names and mistreated her. It wasn't until today when she heard him finally say it.

"_By the way, I am in love with Hermione Granger."_

She thought to herself, _"Do you really mean it or did you say that to hurt Ginny even though you still have feelings for her?"_

_**There was a time when love was blind,  
And the world was a song,  
And the song was exciting.  
There was a time when it all went wrong...**_

Harry noticed Hermione walking by the Black Lake by herself. He noticed she looked troubled and decided to go talk to her. It wasn't until she bumped into it that she walked up to Dumbledore's marble grave. She looked at the grave.

"I need your help right now, headmaster," she spoke to the grave.

_**I dreamed a dream in time gone by,  
When hope was high and life, worth living.**_

Harry stopped behind a tree to listen to what Hermione needed the former headmaster for.

"It's about Harry. Ever since our third year, I felt different about him. Instead of a friend, I fell in love. His smile, his voice, just him being there for me when I needed him, it all felt like home…"

_**I dreamed that love would never die,  
I dreamed that God would be forgiving.  
Then I was young and unafraid,  
And dreams were made and used and wasted.  
There was no ransom to be paid,  
No song unsung, no wine, untasted.**_

"I overheard a conversation between him and Ginny. He told her that he was in love with me. Oh professor how long I waited to hear him say that. Every summer at the Weasley's when we have our little talks just us, how I wanted to tell him how I feel. And then Ron always interrupted at the time I was going to tell him…"

_**But the tigers come at night,  
With their voices soft as thunder,  
As they tear your hope apart,  
And they turn your dream to shame.**_

Harry realized at that moment that if he doesn't say anything now, he will lose her forever.

"Our vacation is about to start and I can't wait because maybe this time I'll get a chance to really tell him that I love him. Tell him that I won't be able to live without him in my life…"

_**He slept a summer by my side,  
He filled my days with endless wonder...**_

"I bet anything that Ron or Ginny will try and distract him and I will still have these feelings to myself and no one will know. Better yet, another girl will catch Harry's eye and turn him away from me…"

_**He took my childhood in his stride,  
But he was gone when autumn came!**_

Harry walked out from behind the tree toward her direction. He kept thinking to himself how he was going to say it to her, _"Hermione I love you. Hermione I can't live without you. Oh it will come to me."_

"Oh professor, I still hope that one day he will tell me to my face how he truly feels. And that a certain someone doesn't come and ruin it…"

_**And still I dream he'll come to me,  
That we will live the years together,**_

Harry continued to walk to her direction when a certain red headed boy walked up to her. _"NO!"_ Harry thought in rage.

"Hey Hermione, I wanted to come check up on you. Are you alright?" Ron asked her gazing into her right eye.

Hermione closed her eyes and thought to herself, _"Why is his timing so perfect to ruin the moment?"_

_**But there are dreams that cannot be,  
And there are storms we cannot weather!**_

Suddenly, Hermione heard the voice she fell in love with.

"HERMIONE!"

She turned toward the voice and saw Harry. Ron gave an expression which read, _"Oh no, you won't take her from me."_

_**I had a dream my life would be  
So different from this hell I'm living,  
So different now from what it seemed...**_

Hermione walked up to him with Ron trailing behind her.

Harry began, "We need to talk alone if you don't mind Ron."

"Of course I mind. What do you have to tell her in private that you can't tell it to my face?" Ron asked feeling his blood boil.

Harry, feeling his blood starting to boil, answered, "It's about a conversation she overheard between me and Ginny. So if you don't mind, I want to tell Hermione how I feel!"

"I think you've done enough to her. Come on Hermione," Ron said grabbing her arm.

_**Now life has killed the dream I dreamed...**_

Hermione yanked her arm out of his and slapped him across his face.

She ran to Harry, embraced him, and confessed, "I LOVE YOU! I loved you since we saved Sirius from getting arrested. How many times I wanted to tell you and yet we always get interrupted."

Harry finally confessed, "I loved you when you kissed me on the cheek our fourth year after the Triwizard Tournament."

She couldn't take it anymore and gave him a long, hard, passionate kiss. Ron, being extremely pissed, stormed off to the common room to take in his defeat.


End file.
